This disclosure relates to a multi-piece animal collar. Animal collars, such as dog collars, may include multiple attached parts that cannot be independently assembled or removed, such as a leash attachment and a buckle attached to a strap by stitching or sewing. The stitching may make it difficult or impossible to interchange the parts and strap in order to change the style or size of the collar. Additionally, as one or more of the parts age or wear, it may be necessary to replace the entire collar instead of just the aged or worn part. The leash attachment may be attached to the strap in such a way that it is free to pivot with respect to the strap. When the leash attachment is not upright, it may be difficult to attach the leash. The leash attachment may also move around the strap unnecessarily, and if attached to the leash, in a way that may discomfort the animal. Moreover, components or pieces of a collar are typically assembled in a way such that the piece is no longer independently removable or able to be independently assembled.